


All That Matters

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir x reader. Vladimir's surprising -- and surprisingly romantic -- marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

Vladimir chuckles into the back of your neck, his hands wrapped around you to cover your eyes as he guides you up what felt like 100 stairs. “нет. Patience, котенок.”

You let out a comical groan but laugh. “You know I rarely ever have any, Vlad.”

“Eh, true.” You smile as you feel your boyfriend’s lips graze against your neck affectionately. “But still perfect woman.”

You hum contentedly as Vladimir’s rough, tattooed hands slide to your waist. “No more stairs. But eyes closed, да?” He asks sternly.

“даaaaaaa!” you draw out, giggling slightly in antsy anticipation for whatever surprise Vladimir had waiting for you. With both of your crazy odd hours of work, it was seldom that both of you had the time and energy to plan out and get ready for a romantic date. Your usual was barhopping or staying in and fucking until you couldn’t move, then ordering Chinese and busting out some wine and Netflix as Vladimir played with your hair and eventually sang you to sleep in his native language.

So when you saw his earlier text message saying, “Taking you out for real tonight at 6:30, котенок. Sergei working with Tolya so I spend time with you. Beautiful queen deserves nice date with king – wear sundress I like,” you were absolutely thrilled, but also surprised. It wasn’t that Vladimir wasn’t romantic; he had his own small gestures, whether leaving you a sweet voicemail while he was working or flowers and presents from your favorite designers in the apartment. But for him to go out of his way to plan a night out for you two – even getting his brother and friend to cover for him at work so he could do so – was fairly out of the ordinary. But you were just so happy to go have a cute date with him that you didn’t think into it that much, choosing instead to focus on making sure you had a good amount of caffeine in your bloodstream and that your makeup was absolutely on point.

Vladimir had started off what was to be the most memorable night of your life by taking you to La Marina on the Hudson, laughing as you stared dreamily out at the water – there was almost nothing you loved more than being by water and he knew it, noting teasingly how he was happy to have “such a pretty little mermaid” for a girlfriend. Dinner was great and he surprised you further with a sly smile, announcing as you both stood up to leave that he had one more surprise for you; laughing as you bounced up and down like a child in giddy, appreciative anticipation. So now here you were, Vladimir lacing his hand with yours as you felt a warm, sweet breeze run through your hair. God, how you loved New York City in the summer. But where were you? Just as you were about to ask, Vladimir squeezes your hand. “OK, open now.”

Your heartbeat speeds up and you open your eyes, feeling your jaw drop involuntarily as you take in the scene around you. You’re on a rooftop, high enough to look down on a myriad of skyscrapers that you usually were gazing up at. The city looks beautiful, enveloped in the the warm glow of the slowly fading sun; the serene interlude before the darkness falls into contrast with the bright neon and streaks of color that would eventually illuminate your city that never slept.

The rooftop itself is radiant; glowing from the lights emitting off small strings of cheery paper lanterns and vivid with the greenness of lush plants. A small table set for two sits near the edge of the short wall overlooking the city, a candle in its center accompanied by a bottle of champagne resting in a small bucket.

“Holy shit,” you murmur with a breathless laugh, turning to beam at Vladimir. “You did all this?! Vlad, this is … it’s amazing! I can’t even believe this is real.”

You had never seen him look so happy and proud, a wide grin lighting up his scarred visage as his blue eyes sparkle and lock on yours. “Booked out restaurant two weeks ago so we have whole roof for us. I do good work, yeah?”

You laugh and move closer to him, running your hands on his chest before he clasps them in his own. “You do GREAT work, Ranskahov,” you say adoringly as he kisses your knuckles. You smile and you pull him into a tight hug, deeply breathing in the comforting, familiar scent of his cologne. “Thank you for tonight and this. You’re the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much.”

Vladimir pulls back, framing your face with one hand while his other sits snugly around your waist. “я тоже тебя люблю. Always.” He kisses you softly, throwing you off from the typical fervor with which he normally showed in the way his mouth would move with yours.

You pull away and smirk. “Wow. Someone really is being Mr. Romance tonight,” you tease, laughing as Vladimir returned the smirk while he grabbed your ass. “Trying to be sweet for beautiful girl,” he purrs. “But can’t promise the same later.”

You roll your eyes and swat at him playfully, grabbing his hand and sitting down across from his at the table. “Shithead.”

Vladimir smiles crookedly, rolling up his dark blue shirt sleeve as he gets to work on the champagne bottle, aiming it at you for a brief second with a wicked smile and causing you to yelp and instinctively duck, flipping him off as he snickers and pops the bottle off to the side. You give him a jokingly exaggerated glare and watch in bemusement as his face falls a bit and he murmurs a hasty, “Sorry.”

“What?? No, babe, you’re fine, I’m just fucking with you,” you say fondly but with confusion – you and Vladimir messed with each other all the time without mercy and he wasn’t the type to apologize over making you mad unless he knew it was serious. He finishes pouring your glass for you and you grab his hand gently. “Are you ok?”

He squeezes your hand back. “Just want tonight to be perfect for you.”

You sigh contentedly, folding your hands and resting your chin on them. “Vlad, this is better than perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better date or place to be or for a better guy to be with,” you say earnestly. The tension in his face relaxes and his eyes light up, reassured by the honesty in your voice. You grab your champagne glass and raise it, watching as he mirrors the action. “To us against it all.” Vlad nods and hits his glass with yours. “To having most gorgeous, strong woman in city as my own,” he says tenderly.

You both drink generous sips of the champagne and you hum as the sweet bubbles permeate your taste buds.

You stand up, placing your glass down and crossing your arms on the wall, gazing out into the distance in complete contentment.

You hear a clicking sound and turn to see Vladimir behind his iPhone, an enamored look on his face as his gaze flickers back from his screen to you. He shakes his head, his blue eyes boring into yours with a blazing intensity. “You are so fucking beautiful, Y/N.”

You smile bashfully but blow him a kiss, secretly loving how after all this time together, you still feel butterflies whenever Vladimir compliments you– which is often. You feel your pulse quicken as he stands up, walking to your side without breaking his fixated gaze. He wraps one strong arm around you as you rest your head on his shoulder.

“котенок?” Vladimir asks nervously, and you look up to see him staring out, a newly determined look on his face. “Can I tell you something?”

You nod into his shoulder, heartbeat racing as he starts to speak slowly, deliberately, as if he was weighing every syllable.

“When I first come to New York, I want to rule city for me and my brother. To be kings because we knew we could. Then I met you, fell for you,” he stopped to brush his lips against your hair, smiling as you snuggle into his shoulder further. “Now, things change.” He gently shifts you off of him, taking your hands in his and facing you. “I’d die for you, love. You are what matters most. I want to keep you happy, keep you safe.” He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving yours. “Always, Y/N.”

His blue eyes met yours with an intensity that went straight to your heart and set the puzzle pieces snapping into place. The dawning, overwhelming, realization of why he needed tonight to be perfect. Why he was oddly nervous at seemingly insignificant times throughout the night. “Vlad?” you asked slowly, trying to keep your breathing steady. “Are you -”

And you had your answer without a word, watching in stunned excitement as the man you were so madly in love with drops to one knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small blue box that reveals a sparkling diamond ring. Your hand flew up over your mouth as you muffle a frantic, “Ohhhhhh, oh my god! This is happening. Shit, this is real. Ohmygodohmygod.”

You both laugh shakily but happily as your eyes start filling with tears. Your love, life and future is there, his spiky blond strands rustling gently in the breeze. He takes another deep breath but the words still come out thickly, “Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, you are all I need, all I want. Will you marry me?”

“да, yes, yes yes, да, да, да, YES IN ALL LANGUAGES YES,” you cry out ecstatically through your laughter, still smiling as Vladimir’s lips crash into yours and you wind your hands into his blond locks.You stay like this for a minute, mouths working together furiously as all your passion and excitement, the promise of your new future together spills into the kisses. Both of you are grinning as your broke apart, foreheads together and dissolving into a fit of giggles and murmured “I love yous.”

Vladimir grabs your hand, sliding the ring on your finger gently as you start crying harder. “These are good tears, don’t worry,” you whisper as he pulls you into his chest with a laugh. “Worry is over … you said yes.” You burst out laughing and wipe at your mascara, pulling back so as to not stain his shirt. Vladimir laughs with you, wiping your eyes and moving a strand of hair behind your ear. “Mrs. Y/N Ranskahova, such pretty sound to it,” he murmurs happily before framing your face in his tattooed hands to kiss you deeply once more.

You break apart and smile weakly, overwhelmed with emotion. You pull your new fiance behind you, sighing peacefully as he wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on your shoulder, intertwining his hands with yours. You both stare out into the fading sunset, reveling in the love you share that is as bright and encompassing as the lights of the racing city below. But unlike the transient light of the sun and the neon, your heart knows that this light between you will never dim.


End file.
